


The End Of Loki Laufeyson

by Lady_of_the_Flies



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author is trying, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, M/M, Odin's Parenting, Thor Feels, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Flies/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Flies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“-The crimes you have committed over the years have become too great to punish you with simple isolation.” The Allfather’s breath rattled in his grief.” I hereby sentence you to death."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of Loki Laufeyson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sulfur_socks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulfur_socks/gifts).



> Just a tiny one shot I wrote while thinking about the multichapter fic I'm writing :3  
> Hope it's angsty enough!

        Sometimes Loki felt he desired this. The attention that he so craved to garner by trying to impress his father, he got by being a monster. He thought that maybe this was the fuel to his madness…. It made him happier since this proved Thor and his petty friends wrong. They had come up with a Conclusion that he was born this way, but the people he had met and the accomplices he had worked with proved them wrong. He proved them wrong.  
         Now here he stood in chains, his years of wreaking havoc finally ending. Odin was before him, Thor next to him. Thor who still blindly believes he will change, become that little kitten who always followed him around. Loki didn’t spare him a glance, a brute who couldn’t understand his reasons did not deserve his attention. His eyes where trained on Odin’s one good eye, their icy depths watered down by trickles of emotion. “Loki Odinson-” at this the trickster let out a tired sigh, no use correcting the man since this would be the last time those words would come out of his lips. “-The crimes you have committed over the years have become too great to punish you with simple isolation.” The Allfather’s breath rattled in his grief.” I hereby sentence you to death."

   The Trickster smiled and closed his eyes, he did not fear death- in fact he welcomed it with open arms.

       He only despaired for the loneliness, he would have no one to wage wars against....

* * *

 

        Everyone in Asgard felt the particular method of death allotted to him was ghastly. He did not. He had studied the effects of the poison that dripped in his eyes and the magic cuffs that had him bound to a slab of  _Uru_  (the material by which Mjolnir was made) . Odin’s sentiment had lessened the pain he would feel at death greatly. The poison of this particular snake numbed his body, the pain he would feel from the cuffs that drained his life would be nonexistent. Odin made sure his fear of a painful death would never come true. This was the best thing he had done as a father….  
        The days passed, he felt sleepier and  _sleepier_ …. The slab under him felt like the warm lap of his mother, he felt completely at peace. He did not know the snake’s venom was a hallucinogen as well.  
Finally on the seventh day, the day of his end, Thor and Odin entered the cave where he wasted away. Tears streamed down the old man’s face as he laid Loki’s head on his lap, his grubby gnarled fingers stroking his hair.  
     “Is this the poison’s doing?” Loki whispered, too tired to speak louder. ” this is real son…” Odin said, his usual strong voice reduced to a broken whisper as he stroked his cheek. Thor took hold of one twig like arm, placing kisses on his spindly fingers. This moment felt so surreal…. Like a time in his childhood when he was plagued with a fatal illness and Thor, Odin and Frigga had settled around him… Blanketing him in their love.   
      He loved them, his little family… But the selfish little boy in him wanted more, felt the love they gave him wasn’t enough. It had driven him to madness and even now instead of punishing him they still only offered him their love. Loki’s tears mixed with the poison, a bitter concoction that Thor wiped away with his large warm hands.  
      ” I love you, both of you….” He whispered, giving Thor’s hand a squeeze and placing his other hand over Odin’s gnarled one on his face.   
” I love you too, my son.” Odin wept.  
” I love you my dear brother” Thor mourned.  
      And finally he was satisfied, finally he felt accepted. The sleepiness was so strong now, his grip on his family’s hands weakened but he still held on. His heavy eyelids finally closed and all he could see was blackness, still covered in unconditional love.

* * *

  
       He opened his eyes. He was clad in green silk and black leather, feeling fresh and alive. Frigga was at his side and his daughter from another life; Hela ( the ruler of the realm of the dead) in his arms. They watched on from their place in the golden hall of heroes, Valhalla.Odin would soon join them, he could feel the All Father's soul's willingness to come back to his wife.

     Thor had been hardened by his brother's death, the arrogant, selfless and insensitive brute hade become quieter and wiser... He would be king someday and Loki regretted not being able to stand beside him and rule Asgard (or against him in an epic battle).

    But a few Millennia later, he too would join them here in these vast golden halls, Loki wished it was sooner since he was starting to feel lonely.

_They could be that cozy little family again….._  
 **………….The end……..**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome :D  
> You can follow me on tumblr!  
> Name: The Musings of a shadow


End file.
